leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Timeworn Talisman of Ascension
For the removed variant, see . * 20% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * 40% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active or passive effects. * becomes gold efficient when near turrets. * becomes gold efficient when affecting a single champion with its active, or up to gold efficient when affecting 5 champions with its active. * Without and its active, becomes gold efficient in about or in . }} Similar Items Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Percentage movement speed stacks additively with other sources of percentage movement speed. * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. * movement speed boost is especially useful for the advantage it provides a team when initiating or exiting a teamfight. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie ** Additionally, can still be found by searching for . * , , and are a trio of items designed for and themed after locations from the game's lore. * provides the third-highest movement speed buff available from an item when activated: 10% less than that of (however, can affect multiple champions and lasts 2 seconds longer), and 20% less than that of (which has the same duration but only works when moving towards enemy champions). * contains two likely references to : "Praise the sun" is an in-game , used by both the player and non-player characters; and September 22 is Dark Souls' release date. * On patch V7.24, in the client, on an item set, Talisman of Ascension's tooltip didn't show the proper information about the active and instead showed the name "ShurelyasCrest". Patch History Finished item. * + + = . * + per 10 seconds, +45 armor, +175% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. * Nearby enemy minions, killed by any ally other than you, will sometimes drop a coin that can be picked up to either grant or restore (minimum 10). Cannon minions will drop a coin as long as you don't kill them. * Grants . * Earn using this item. Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor making champion grant both the gold and mana. You also grant 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving toward you (1250 range). * Builds up to 20% bonus movement speed over 2 seconds while near turrets, fallen turrets and Void Gates. * Grants nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown) (600 range). * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References Category:Season 2018 item release Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items Category:Movement items Category:Armor items